Une innocente histoire d'amour
by Mensonge
Summary: Ce que vous allez lire est une simple et pure histoire d'amour respectant parfaitement l'univers de Code Lyoko et ressemblant a absolument toutes les histoires que vous pourrez lire sur CL. Vous la trouverez agréable et pas du tout dérangeante à lire. Je recommande simplement de bien prendre en compte mon pseudonyme et le rating. Je ne vous dit pas enjoy, vous m'en voudriez après


Ce récit commence après avoir vu l'épisode 1 de Code Lyoko Evolution et aucun autre. Il suppose que comme prévu William soit devenu un LG et respecte parfaitement le caractère des personnages, le style de l'œuvre originale et le rating utilisé à l'origine.

-Alors comme ça XANA veut récupérer des informations implantées en nous ? demanda Odd, toujours le dernier à comprendre.

Les Lyoko-guerriers s'étaient réunis à l'usine le soir, le couvre-feu ne sonnant qu'une heure plus tard ils pouvaient se permettre ce genre d'escapade.

-C'est ça, expliqua calmement Jérémy. Et lorsque XANA aura tout récupéré, il retrouvera sa puissance d'antan.

-Et si il ne le fais pas ? répliqua William.

-Il peut rester caché indéfiniment. A moins d'une raison critique, il ne bougera pas de l'endroit où il est caché. Si je savais où il était, je pourrai nous en débarrasser définitivement : avec ce qu'on sait de lui, je n'aurai aucun problème à mettre au point un programme pour l'éliminer de façon définitive. Malheureusement, XANA n'agit concrètement que dans la réalité, les monstres sont simplement placés à l'avance sur Lyoko mais il se garde bien d'intervenir par lui-même, sinon je pourrai retracer son signal.

Ils demeurèrent tous pensifs quelques instants, avant que Yumi ne prenne la parole :

-Donc qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

-Attendre. XANA va continuer à lancer inlassablement de nouvelles attaques, jusqu'à pouvoir récupéré ses précieuses données. C'est un programme, qui agit en tant que tel : borné. Aussi retors ou imaginatif que XANA a pu se montrer, c'est un programme : quand il a une tâche, il continue de s'exécuter jusqu'à ce que la tâche soit remplie. Donc jusqu'à que ses données ne lui appartiennent pas, il continuera à chercher à les récupérer, et tant que ces dernières ne seront pas en danger, XANA ne fera rien qui le mette en danger.

-Ne rien faire ?! s'exclama Ulrich. On devrait rester là et se tourner les pouces, pendant que XANA continue de nous attaquer ? La dernière fois Jimmy aurait pu y passer, et nous aussi avec son clone !

-Pas besoin de m'engueuler, j'y suis pour rien. Par contre pour les clones tu marques un point : il faut prévoir quelque chose contre ça. Dès qu'on voit l'un d'entre nous le regard fixe, ne disant rien, il va falloir considéré que c'est un clone créé par XANA, et réagir en connaissance de cause : soit fuir, soit l'attaquer, de préférence à distance.

-La meilleure défense, c'est l'attaque ! fit William d'un air confiant.

-La dernière fois que tu as voulu te la jouer comme ça, t'as fini sous l'emprise de XANA ! répliqua Ulrich. Alors arrête de vouloir te la jouer beau gosse, tu vas encore nous causé des problèmes.

-Quoi ? Moi je me la joue « beau gosse » ? De la part du type qui passe son temps à faire la tête brûlée dès qu'une certaine personne est dans le coin, c'est un peu gros ?

-Si être « tête brûlée » c'est devoir taper sur un type possédé qui attaque tes amis avec une épée géante, alors oui je suis une « tête brûlée » et je suis fier de l'être !

-Oui, s'attaquer à moi c'est être un imbécile téméraire, vu que tu sais parfaitement que tu n'as aucune chance contre moi.

-Ah ouais ? Bah tu sais quoi, ça tombe bien, on est juste au-dessus de la salle des scanners. On a qu'à descendre d'un étage et vérifier si ce que tu dis n'est pas de la pure fanfaronnade pour impressionner une certaine personne ?

-Hey, keep cool les mecs, intervint Odd avec son grand sourire habituel. Faut pas vous battre pour les beaux yeux de Yumi, elle en a deux, elle peut partager !

William et Ulrich s'arrêtèrent brusquement à ces mots, rougissant tous les deux.

- De toute façon, ça ne sert à rien de continuer à parler de ça, lança William en se retournant. Je rentre chez moi, à demain !

-Je vais pas continuer à tourner les pouces, si on bouge pas ça sert à rien. Je retourne à Kadic.

Un grand silence suivit la double sortie théâtrale des deux Lyoko-guerriers .

-Hé bien… fit Aelita.

-Bon, je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on rentre tous se coucher, énonça Jérémy en nettoyant ses lunettes. On est tous fatigués, et on a le temps de réfléchir à ça.

-Ouais, t'as raison ! approuva Odd. En plus y a enfin des frites ce soir, alors vaut mieux pas rater ça !

-C'est ça. Oh, juste Yumi, tu peux rester un peu s'il te plaît ? Il faudrait vraiment qu'on discute de William et Ulrich…

-Bon d'accord, répondit la concernée, mais on fait ça vite !

-Pas de problème. Aelita, m'attends pas pour manger, j'ai des scans à finir ici.

-D'accord. A tout à l'heure Jérémy.

Ulrich grommelait seul dans sa chambre. Il avait laissé Odd partir manger ses frites dont il raffolait tant, lui n'avait pas faim. William l'énervait. Toujours à faire le beau, incapable d'assumer ses actes, un type sans intérêt, toujours à s'immiscer entre lui et…

Il chassa ses sombres pensées d'un mouvement de la tête, comme il l'aurai fait pour un moustique. Ou tout autre insecte désagréable. Comme William. Il secoua encore une fois la tête. Mais alors qu'il était parti pour sombrer à nouveau dans ses moroses pensées, il sentit son portable vibrer.

Il le sortit de sa poche pour le consulter : un sms de Yumi. Son cœur fit un bond et il l'ouvrit le plus vite possible :

« Ulrich viens vite au gymnase William est devenu fou je crois que c'est XANA »

Son cœur manqua de s'arrêter. Il sorti instantanément de sa torpeur et sortit de la chambre, courant en direction du gymnase. Sans cesser de courir il passa un appel à Jérémy :

-Jérémy ?

-Quoi ?

-Elle est pas rentré avec vous Yumi ?

-Bah je sais pas elle resté un peu plus longtemps que les autres mais après…

-Après quoi ?

-Bah écoute…

-Crache le morceau c'est une urgence !

-Bon, écoute, surtout t'énerves pas, mais elle a dit qu'elle devait rejoindre William au gymnase pour régler un truc. Ulrich je veux pas me mêler de ta vie amoureuse mais…

-C'est pas ça ! C'est XANA !

-Quoi ?

-Je suis au gymnase, retrouvez-y moi !

-Mais écoute…

Ulrich raccrocha sans écouter la fin et se rua à l'intérieur du gymnase.

Les frites.

C'est un art monsieur, les frites. Et déguster les frites, savoir les apprécier comme il faut, en est un autre. C'est à cela que songeais Odd, mangeant tranquillement au réfectoire. Les frites étaient un plaisir rare qu'il fallait apprécier à leur juste manière à Kadic. Tant pis pour Ulric.

Son portable vibra, interrompant l'exercice de son art. Maugréant, le mieux coiffé des Lyoko-guerriers décrocha, finissant une bonne frite savoureuse au passage.

-Moui challo ?

-Odd ! T'es où ?!

-Jérémy ? Bah à table tiens, y a des frites je t'ai dit !

-On s'en fout des frites ! Ulrich m'a dit que XANA attaquait ! Il au gymnase, il m'a dit que Yumi avait des ennuis !

-Quoi ? Mais t'es où toi ?!

-Je fonce à l'usine avec Aelita ! Si XANA attaque c'est qu'il y a une tour, et si on veut éviter le pire il faut la désactiver aussi vite que possible ! Je compte sur toi, fonce au gymnase !

-Tout de suite !

Bondissant hors du réfectoire, Odd se lança à l'assaut du gymnase, laissant ses frites derrière lui. Pour ses amis, Odd Della Robia était capable de tout abandonner, même les frites.

Ulrich ouvrit violemment la porte du gymnase en criant :

-YUMI !

Puis il s'arrêta. Figé. A l'instant où il découvrit le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Le gymnase était un vrai capharnaüm. Une bonne partie du matériel de sport était au sol, en vrac : barres en fer, haltères, poids d'entraînement, punching-ball… Et quelques objets qui n'avaient pas leur place ici : des sabres comme ceux de l'armure de samouraï que Yumi avait jadis amené à Kadic, des couteaux qui semblaient venir des cuisines de Kadic, des bouteilles en verre brisées… Comme une parodie de salle d'armes, avec des items tranchant ou contendant trouvé ça et là. Le tout agrémenté d'une sympathique petite couleur qui se retrouvait partout.

Du rouge. Rouge sang. Des traces, minces et superficielles, un peu partout. Sauf au milieu de la pièce. Et pour cause.

Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait une immense tâche rouge sang. Et au milieu de cette tâche gisait Yumi, inerte. Et à ses côtés se tenait William, le visage lui aussi couvert de ce liquide rouge. Et à ses pieds un katana dans le même était posé là.

Ulrich marqua un temps d'arrêt. Un silence assourdissant vrillait à ses oreilles tandis que William se tournait vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda Ulrich d'une voix atone, comme frappé par la foudre.

-Ulrich… répondit William, hébété.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

-C'est pas ce que tu crois je…

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait !

-Ecoute-moi ! C'est pas moi je te jure !

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT ? hurla Ulrich.

Le visage exultant de haine, il saisit l'une des barres en fer qui traînait au sol et la brandit en se jetant sur William. Il avait totalement craqué. Avec toute la force que sa colère lui procurait, il frappa William d'un violent coup dans les côtes, le propulsant loin du corps inanimé de Yumi. William cria de douleur, mais ça ne fit qu'accentuer la rage d'Ulrich.

-COMMENT ? COMMENT AS-TU PU LA TUER ?

Il assena un nouveau coup, droit sur la tête de William, qui réussit à rouler sur le côté pour éviter la barre en fer qui s'encastra dans le sol.

-TU PARLES POURTANT NON ? T'ES PAS UN DE CES FOUTUS CLONES NON ?

-Oui, je parle ! Non je ne suis pas un clone ! bredouilla William, sonné. Ecoute Ulrich, calme-toi…

A ces mots Ulrich se figea. Puis souris, d'un sourire fou :

-Que je me calme ?

William recula par réflexe, terrorisé par l'air dément qui se dessinait sur le visage d'Ulrich.

-Que je ME calme ?

William saisit une autre des barres en fer qui traînait dans le gymnase.

-Tu viens de tuer la fille que j'aimais et tu VOUDRAI QUE JE ME CALME ?

Ulrich frappa de nouveau, abatant la barre en direction du torse de William qui para avec sa propre barre, avant de repousser Ulrich d'un mouvement brusque. Les deux se relevèrent, se faisant face.

-Ecoute Ulrich. Arrête-toi, là maintenant. Pose cette barre.

-De toute façon, c'est ce que tu voulais non ? Qu'on se batte pour voir qui est le plus fort ?

-Arrête-toi. Tu n'as jamais pu me battre de toute façon, arrête avec cette histoire de combat.

-ALORS ON VA REGLER CETTE HISTOIRE AUSSI ! hurla Ulrich, enragé.

William n'avais pas prévu un assaut aussi brusque et ne pu parer à temps. La barre s'écrasa sur sa clavicule, la brisant sur le coup. William hurla définitivement, jusqu'à ce que la barre d'Ulrich ne lui explose la mâchoire, faisant voler une bonne partie de sa dentition dans les airs. William tomba à genoux, en larme, essayant de retenir le flot de sang et le bout de langue qui se déversait de sa bouche, dont la partie inférieure pendouillait misérablement. Cette effusion de sang et de chair, loin de refroidir Ulrich, sembla au contraire le galvaniser, le faisant frapper une dernière fois. Quelques morceaux de la boîte crânienne ainsi qu'un bout du cerveau de William volèrent sous la puissance de l'impact, avant de s'écraser aux pieds d'une Yumi hébétée.

-Ulrich ? demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Le corps de William s'écrasa sur le sol, son crâne ouvert déversant sur le sol ce qui restait à l'intérieur, tandis qu'Ulrich se retournait, l'un des yeux de William tombant de sa veste à cause du mouvement.

-Yumi ? Tu es vivante ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Tout vas bien, répondit Ulrich en souriant et en s'approchant. Je suis là, je suis venu.

Il voulut s'approcher encore plus de Yumi, mais celle-ci avait ramassé le katana qui gisait à ses côtés et le pointait sur lui.

-T'approches pas…

-Hé relax… C'est moi, Ulrich.

-Bouge pas.

Ulrich s'arrêta juste devant la pointe du sabre que tenais la japonaise.

-C'est bon. Je suis venu t'aider.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as fait. Pourquoi tu l'as tué.

Ulrich voulu répondre, mais s'arrêta soudain. Hoquetant, il fixa la lame de Yumi… Sur laquelle il venait de s'empaler, poussé par quelqu'un dans son dos. Il voulut parler, mais son sang remplissait déjà sa bouche. Il saisit la lame poisseuse de sang que tenait Yumi, la regarda fixement, l'air hébété, sans comprendre ce qui se produisait, avant de s'effondrer au sol. Yumi, tremblante, regarda ses mains, rouges du sang d'Ulrich, réalisant progressivement ce qu'elle venait de faire. Ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux ne pouvait pas se produire, ne pouvait pas exister. Quelqu'un avait poussé Ulrich pour qu'il s'empale sur le sabre qu'elle-même tenait. Elle leva les yeux pour découvrir avec stupéfaction le coupable.

Jérémy.

Il se tenait droit devant elle. Le regard fixe, le visage inexpressif, la main qui avait poussé Ulrich toujours tendue droit devant.

-Jérémy ? demanda Yumi, qui ne pouvait contenir les tremblements qui agitaient son corps.

L'autre ne répondit pas. Il conserva exactement la même expression. Le même regard. Puis se retourna et s'éloigna sans un mot, disparaissant par la sortie de secours. Sans se presser. Marchant comme un robot.

-YUMI ! ULRICH ! fit une voix stridente dans le gymnase.

Odd venait d'entrer dans le gymnase. Et regardait, stupéfait, le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Yumi, couverte de sang, tremblante. Ulrich, à ses pieds, transpercé par un sabre. William, où ce qu'il en restait, réparti en plusieurs endroits de la pièce.

-Il… Il… Il s'est passé quoi ? demanda Odd, tremblant à son tour.

-C'était… Jérémy, articula Yumi d'une petite voix.

-Quoi ?!

-Il a poussé Ulrich sur mon sabre… Je l'ai vu…

-C'est toi qui a transpercé Ulrich ?

Avant que Yumi ne puisse répondre, une sonnerie retentit. Le portable d'Odd. Celui-ci regarda le numéro entrant : Jérémy. Sans réfléchir, il décrocha, le mettant en haut-parleur pour que Yumi entende aussi.

-Jérémy ?

-Je suis à l'usine avec Aelita, une tour a été activée ! On a besoin de renfort !

-Jérémy ? T'es à l'usine ?

-Bah oui ! Ulrich m'a dit que XANA avait lancé une attaque, on s'est donc rué à l'usine ! Comment ça se passe de votre côté ?

-Jérémy. Ulrich est mort.

-QUOI ?!

-Il est mort. Yumi m'a dit qu'elle t'avais vu le pousser sur un sabre.

-Mais c'est pas possible ! Je suis à l'usine depuis que je t'ai appelé !

-Un clone, murmura Yumi.

-Quoi ?

-C'est un clone, repris Yumi sans tenir compte de la remarque d'Odd. Jérémy, l'attaque de XANA, c'est un clone de toi qu'elle a envoyé nous massacrer ! William et Ulrich y sont déjà passé ! Préviens Aelita !

-Bon sang je comprends mieux, fit la voix de Jérémy à travers le haut-parleur. Mais attendez, avec le retour vers le passé, on a peut-être une chance de les sauver ! Amenez-les à l'usine, vite !

-Jérémy ? répondit Odd d'une voix blanche.

-Quoi ?

-On ne peux pas sauver William. Vraiment. Et on ne peut pas le transporter.

-… Bon amenez Ulrich, faîtes vite !

Odd et Yumi, complètement sonné, saisirent le corps d'Ulrich et obéirent sans poser de questions.

Ulrich était lourd. Et le paraissait encore plus, inerte, refroidissant peu à peu. Mais, avec difficultés, Odd et Yumi avait réussi à le transporter jusqu'à l'usine. Ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment, n'ayant pas échangés un mot depuis le gymnase, n'arrivant pas à assimiler l'improbable réalité. Ils se contentaient d'obéir aux ordres de Jérémy.

Qui les accueillit à l'entrée.

-Jérémy ! cria Yumi, avant de se figer.

Jérémy les regardait fixement, sans broncher, tenant une corde qui partait en direction du plafond.

-Oh non… fit Odd, comprenant ce qui leur faisait face.

Le regard toujours aussi fixe, Jérémy les dévisagea un par un. Personne ne bougeait. L'instant sembla duré une heure, tant la tension était à son comble. Lentement, très lentement, Odd suivit la corde que tenait Jérémy du regard. Elle grimpait vers le plafond, passait par une poutre et finissait accrochée à une grosse pierre. Pierre qui retenait un amas de tôles, de morceaux de poutres et de gros tuyaux. Si la pierre bougeait, tout ce bric-à-brac s'effondrerait. Sur l'entrée. Où se tenait Odd et Yumi.

Jérémy tira sur la corde.

Odd émergea peu à peu de sa torpeur. Son corps lui faisait atrocement mal. Il avait probablement plusieurs os brisés. Il essaye de bouger, mais il se rendit compte qu'il était attaché. Il essaya de crier, même il était également bailloné.

-Salut Odd, fit une voix à côté de lui.

Ce dernier tourna brusquement la tête, pour voir Jérémy, qui lui faisait face. Souriant de toutes ses dents, celui-ci lui demanda :

-Bien dormi ?

-Mmh…

-Oh, c'est vrai je t'ai bâillonné. On t'as jamais dit que personne ne supportait ta voix ? Parce que c'est le cas.

Il marqua une petite pause, avant de reprendre, très sérieux :

-Tu as sûrement d'innombrables questions. Je vais y répondre. D'abord, pourquoi es-tu en vie ? C'est simple, Ulrich est déjà presque refroidi, et il semblerait que l'une des poutres ait broyé la cage thoracique de Yumi, ce qui fait que tu es le dernier en état d'écouter mon histoire. Où sont-ils ? Dans les scanners, virtualisés. XANA va les détecter, XANA a déjà détecté que quelqu'un avait commencé à éliminer les LG un par un, XANA va donc enfin sortir de son trou pour essayer de récupérer autant de données que possible avant votre mort. Et accessoirement, avoir une machine qui sépare les molécules est bien pratique pour faire disparaître un ou plusieurs corps. Ah, je vois à tes yeux ébahis que tu ne réalises pas la situation. Je vais résumer : non, je ne suis pas un clone, oui tu vas mourir, et je te raconte ça parce que je veux que quelqu'un, même le dernier des imbéciles, connaisse l'étendue de mon génie et le pourquoi de mes actes.

Jérémy marqua une nouvelle pause, semblant savourer l'incrédulité et l'incompréhension que trahissait Odd.

-Reprenons depuis le début, veux-tu ? Lorsque j'ai demandé à Yumi de rester, je lui ai servi un verre d'eau. Contenant un somnifère redoutablement efficace, je dois dire. Je l'ai donc transporté au gymnase avant de commencer ma mise en scène : des armes, des objets contendant un peu partout, et beaucoup de peinture rouge. Très important ça. Ensuite, avec son portable, j'ai envoyé un message à Ulrich et William, qui, en bon chevaliers servants, ce sont lancés à sa rescousse. Ils sont arrivés presque en même temps, mais suffisamment décalé pour que l'un croît que l'autre avait tué leur bien-aimé, et que les deux s'entre-tuent. Hélas, William s'est fait un peu trop exploser par Ulrich, et j'ai dû intervenir. Oui, c'est bien moi qui ai poussé Ulrich pour qu'il s'empale sur le sabre de Yumi. C'est beau, non ? Il est mort de la main de la fille qu'il aime. En faisant le robot, sans expression, vous avez pensé que j'étais un clone, vu qu'on avait parlé de ça juste avant. C'était voulu, c'était mon plan de secours. Ensuite, je vous ai convoqué à l'usine. Au fait, je n'y étais pas, j'étais dans le parc, à vérifier que vous suiviez mes instructions. Puis je vous ait dépassé avec un petit détour, et j'étais prêt pour vous accueillir. Alors, je sais que la disparition des corps sera difficile, mais j'ai trouvé la solution. Bon, William non, mais il est déjà plus tout à fait identifiable, donc j'ai juste incendié le gymnase. C'est fou ce qu'on peut trouver dans les locaux de chimie pour aider à ce genre de tâche. En parlant de ça, j'ai aussi récupéré de l'acide nitrique, de l'acide sulfurique et de la glycérine. Et tu sais ce qu'on obtient en mélangeant correctement le tout ? Ah oui, pardon, j'avais oublié ton piètre niveau en chimie. Non d'ailleurs, ton piètre niveau en tout d'ailleurs. Bref, sache que le mélange fait de la nitroglycérine, dont la salle des scanners est remplie. Il y en a assez pour raser absolument toute l'usine. Les corps d'Ulrich et Yumi sont déjà virtualisé, donc impossible a récupéré. Le tien sera broyé avant l'explosion.

Odd lui lança un regard terrorisé.

-Ah oui, pardon, j'avais oublié de préciser. Tu es attaché sur la cage d'ascenseur. En d'autres termes, dès que je vais faire monter l'ascenseur, ce dernier montera, montera, jusqu'au plafond. Et entre le plafond et l'ascenseur, il y aura toi. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai rajouté quelques couches de matériaux pour être sûr qu'au pire, si tu n'es pas écrasé, tu seras transpercé. Comme Ulrich, ton meilleur ami ! Quelle chance non ? Une dernière parole ?

-Mmh ! Mmh !

-Pardon ?

-Moukoi ? Mmh ?

-Ah, pourquoi ? C'est bien les imbéciles, qui au lieu de se préoccuper du comment, se préoccupe du pourquoi. Mais bon. Si j'ai fait tout ça, c'est par amour bien sûr. Tout ce que je veux, c'est passer le reste de ma vie, tranquillement, avec Aelita. M'épanouir avec elle. Mais j'avais deux problèmes sur les bras. Un, XANA. Deux, vous. Oui, vous. Je ne vous supportais plus. Depuis qu'on affronte XANA, qui va sur Lyoko s'éclater dans un monde virtuel à chaque fois ? Et qui reste sur terre à s'occuper d'appuyer toujours sur les 3 mêmes boutons ? Qui est la cible numéro 1 de XANA sur Terre parce que pas l'un d'entre vous est fichu de comprendre que « retour vers le passé » c'est la touche « Entrée » ? Qui se démerde tout seul pour faire des programmes pour arrêter XANA alors que je pourrai passer du temps avec Aelita ou à mes projets persos ? Oui, à la longue, j'ai commencé à en avoir VRAIMENT marre de vous, qui passez votre temps à vous chamaillez, qui n'êtes pas capable de comprendre ce que je fais tellement vous êtes incompétent. J'avais prévu de peu à peu vous lâcher, tranquillement partir dans des écoles supérieures avec Aelita où aucun de vous n'a le niveau pour entrer, et couper les ponts avec vous. Mais voilà, XANA est de retour ! Parce que vous êtes vivant avec des programmes à la con implantés en vous ! Alors, changement de plan. Je me débarrasse de vous, paniqué XANA se ramène sur Lyoko pour récupérer ce qu'elle peut des restes des Lyoko-guerriers que j'aurai virtualisé, et là, je balance mon programme pour le coincé définitivement ici, et je fais tout sauter. Aelita, que j'ai également droguée, dort en ce moment. Je vais la réveiller, la prévenir de ce qui se passe, et quand nous arriveront nous aurons tout juste le temps de voir l'usine exploser. Vous aurez disparu, elle sera inconsolable quelques temps, mais je serai là pour elle. Et ainsi finiront les Lyoko-guerriers, finira XANA, et commencera ma vraie vie. Sur ce, adieu Odd Della Robbia. J'espère que tu as apprécié tes frites.

Jérémy redescendit dans l'ascenseur par la trappe aménagé au plafond de celui-ci, plus le démarra. En direction du niveau le plus haut de l'usine.

Tout se déroula selon le plan de Jérémy. La police découvrit des restes humains dans les restes du gymnase incendié mais fut incapable d'identifier la victime. Personne ne fit le lien entre l'incendie du gymnase, l'explosion de l'usine et la disparition de 4 adolescents. Jérémy et Aelita était très inquiets pour leurs amis, mais la police ne les retrouvèrent jamais. Les deux, unis par la douleur, poursuivirent leurs études en s'efforçant de suivre le même cursus, pour être toujours ensemble. Ils se marièrent à la fin de leurs études, résolus de ne plus jamais être séparés par quoi que ce soit. Ils vécurent heureux et eurent trois enfant, qu'ils nommèrent Ulrich, Odd et Yumi, en mémoire de leurs amis disparus. Jérémy vit une longue vie heureuse, avec la femme qu'il aimait, des enfants qui l'adoraient et une carrière aussi fulgurante que glorieuse. Tout son bonheur lui venait de la douleur qu'il avait partagé avec sa femme, la douleur de perdre ses amis qui les avait uni tous les deux à jamais. Une belle histoire, en fin de compte. Une innocente histoire d'amour.


End file.
